It is well known that various microbial species of the genus Streptomyces are capable of producing antibiotics upon cultivation in a nutrient medium containing assimilable carbon and nitrogen sources.
This invention relates to a novel antibiotic, designated an SF-1942 substance, and to a process for producing the same from a stain belonging to the genus Streptomyces.